


Hunson y Laura

by LaLiber



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/M, Fuckboy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 12:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18151979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLiber/pseuds/LaLiber
Summary: Antes de que la Guerra de los Champiñones ocurriera, muchísima gente vivía una vida normal sin estar al tanto de que la magia existiera. Laura Fieles es una chica común y corriente que hace todo lo posible por mantener la mayor distancia del fuckboy de la escuela, pero parece que los eventos quieren llevarla en otra dirección.





	1. Chapter 1

Hay pocas cosas que Laura Fields deteste tanto como a Hunson Abadeer. Una de ellas es la forma tan estrepitosa (y casi ceremoniosa) que su compañero de clases tiene cada inicio de semestre para entrar al aula. Este año, ella intentaba concentrarse religiosamente en la lectura de su novela favorita (Orgullo y prejuicio, of course), decidida a ignorar por completo el escándalo que el adolescente decidiera hacer. Lo habría logrado de no ser porque, esta vez, al chico le pareció una excelente idea juntar algunos de sus mejores amigos y cantar We will rock you a todo pulmón desde que puso un pie en las instalaciones de la preparatoria.

Contrario a lo que Laura esperaría, parecía ser que todos en la escuela adoraban el bullicio que la presencia del susodicho implicaba, puesto que cada metro que avanzaban en el pasillo acrecentaba el número de palmas golpeando al ritmo de la canción de Queen que era entonada por un grupo de cinco muchachos. No tardaron mucho en entrar al salón. La joven de 17 años no pudo hacer nada, sino llevar ambas manos al rostro mientras ahogaba un gruñido de frustración. Sus compañeros ocupaban distintas sillas (todos de pie) para entonar el final de la melodía y Hunson movía los dedos como si orquestara la filarmónica.

Definitivamente a él le encantaba ser el centro de atención, sobre todo cuando esa atención le era brindada por mujeres.

Sinceramente, Laura no lograba entender por qué alguien con un ímpetu tan problemático querría siquiera pararse en la escuela. No era como si se esforzara un poco en cualquiera de sus materias ni parecía importarle un comino cada amenaza de expulsión que le habían lanzado durante los dos años que habían pasado ya en la institución. Incluso se rehusaba a recibir cualquier tipo de tutoría que la dirección se encargaba de ofrecerle a fin de que subieran sus calificaciones. No. Hunson Abadeer definitivamente no era material escolar y ninguno de los esfuerzos que nadie hiciera por él conseguiría meterlo en ninguna universidad. Nunca.

-Muy bien, ya fue suficiente-la profesora Betty Groff entraba al aula con un puñado de libros bajo el brazo que colocó sobre el escritorio.-Es en serio, bajen ya todos de los pupitres. Necesito que comencemos con esto de inmediato.

La asignatura de Biología no era exactamente la favorita de Fields, y Groff tampoco era la persona más agradable del mundo, pero vaya que la chica agradecía con todo su corazón la mano de hierro con que esa mujer era capaz de poner orden en menos de diez segundos. Todos los responsables del escándalo habían bajaron del mobiliario escolar y tomaron asiento. De este modo, la doctora Groff pudo dar inicio.

-Por favor, Patience, tienes que admitir que el sujeto es muy molesto. Todo lo que hace está completamente fuera de lugar.

-El problema aquí, querida Laura,-decía mientras se reclinaba sobre la mesa de la cafetería para alcanzar con el índice la frente de su mejor amiga y aplicar una ligera presión sobre ésta-es que te tomas todo demasiado en serio. Relájate un poco, ¿sí?

-¿Cómo esperas que me relaje si no puedo tener diez minutos de tranquilidad en esta escuela? ¡Y todavía nos quedan dos años más por delante!

-Estás exagerando.

La chica estuvo a punto de objetar y lo habría hecho de no ser porque un grito atravesó la habitación.

-¿Ves lo que te digo?-fue la respuesta que dio a su mejor amiga luego de que precisamente la persona de quien hablaban anunciara una guerra de comida, a la cual, el 75% de los presentes decidió llevar la corriente.

-No es taaaaaaaaan malo.-Patience insistió.

-¿Qué sería lo suficientemente malo para ti?

-Créeme, tratandose de la familia Abadeer, podría ser muchísimo peor.

-Cómo sea.-Fue la única respuesta de Laura antes de darse cuenta de que en realidad, nunca había escuchado nada de la familia del susodicho. Despegó la mirada de su plato y alzó una ceja mientras observaba de nuevo a Patience.-¿Qué sabes tú de los Abadeer?

Tras percatarse de que tal vez había dicho demasiado, la chica puso los ojos como platos . Desafortunadamente (o no) una serie de cosas que ocurrieron a la vez interrumpió la conversación entre las dos adolescentes: por un lado, Cherry, una de las porristas del colegio, lanzó un grito cuando alguien derramó un vaso de agua helada sobre ella; Patience entró en pánico y dio un mal trago al refresco que sostenía; y, finalmente, un plato de comida golpeó el rostro de la otra adolescente. Así, una de ellas le daba palmadas en la espalda a la otra para que volviera a respirar mientras con su mano libre trataba de quitarse el puré de papa que le había quedado en el cabello.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a lavarte al baño.-Dijo Patience una vez que hubo recuperado el aliento.

-Por favor.

Esa tarde, Hunson se encontraba en una sala de cine viendo una película que definitivamente no le interesaba en absoluto al lado de una rubia con la que compartía clase de música y cuyo nombre no lograba recordar. No es que el joven Abadeer fuera un patán y por ello nunca pusiera atención a detalles importantes como el nombre de una persona, pero básicamente era un patán y nunca ponía atención a detalles importantes como el nombre de una persona. Tampoco permanecía indiferente ante el pequeño problema, ya que sabía que las mujeres humanas podían llegar a ser demasiado sensibles y todos sus planes quedarían arruinados si de repente decía el nombre equivocado para dirigirse a ella o no decía nada de plano. Pasó una mano por su cabello y rodeó con el otro brazo los hombros de la chica.

Ella, como respuesta al contacto, se reclinó sobre él y le lanzó una sonrisa que él devolvió. Una a una, la chica iba agotando las palomitas que Hunson mantenía en su regazo y las cuales no había tocado durante toda la proyección de la película.

La función terminó y la pareja se levantó de sus asientos. Él, en una especie de gesto romántico, se quitó la chaqueta de cuero para cubrir del frío a su acompañante. Colocando una mano en su espalda y sujetando el recipiente de palomitas vacío con la otra, la dirigió hacia la salida y, eventualmente, hacia su auto.

-¿A dónde quieres ir ahora?-Preguntó él

-Pensaba que estaría bien que pasaramos un rato en mi casa, ya sabes, tal vez podríamos comer algo además de las palomitas.-Contestó la adolescente cuyo nombre Hunson no lograba recordar, ignorando por completo el hecho de que él no era en absoluto fanático de la comida humana y que tampoco había probado las palomitas en toda la tarde.

-Tus deseos son órdenes.

Estacionó el coche a la entrada de su domicilio sobre la media noche. Lo de esa tarde había sido un nuevo homerun en la lista de Abadeer. Una vez que bajó del auto, se aproximó a la puerta y sacó las llaves para abrir. Por supuesto, no llamaría de nuevo a la chica, ¿dónde quedaría su reputación después de eso? Cerró tras de sí y arrojó la mochila en el pasillo. Ya ni siquiera se molestaba más en tratar de recordar su nombre. Claro que ella lo mencionó en algún momento cuando su padre llamó por teléfono para asegurarse de que estuviera en casa mientras él se encontraba en ese viaje de negocios, pero Hunson estaba demasiado ocupado contemplando a la mujer sin blusa como para ponerle atención a cualquier cosa que dijera. Atravesó la sala desamueblada y se dirigió a las escaleras que daban al sótano.

Nada ocupaba el cuarto debajo de la casa, excepto por un portal blindado de cuya llave sólo Hunson guardaba una copia. Cruzó sin mayor ceremonia y en un santiamén ya se encontraba en su verdadera habitación en la Nochéosfera. Tomó una tiza con la que marcó una línea más a su pared donde almacenaba la cantidad de conquistas que había alcanzado hasta la fecha.

-Tu obsesión con las hembras humanas me parece cada vez más repugnante.

-Lo que pasa, querido David, es que tú eres un amargado. Deberías salir a divertirte más seguido.

-Es una vergüenza que el heredero de un lugar tan magnífico como la Nocheósfera gaste su tiempo tonteando con mujeres estúpidas. Ya deberías saberlo.-David Abadeer era el segundo hijo de Abraham Abadeer, el gobernante del inframundo, lo cual lo convertía en el segundo en la línea de sucesión al trono.

Hunson tuvo el pequeño impulso por levantarse de su cama y hacerle afrenta a su hermano menor, pero decidió mejor que no valía la pena dar cualquier tipo de movimiento por él y permaneció acostado.

-No es mi problema que busques cualquier excusa en todo lo que hago para buscar que papá te nombre su heredero. ¿Quieres llorar el resto de la eternidad porque soy mejor que tú y hago cosas para disfrutar de mi existencia? Pues bien, pero lárgate, por favor, a donde yo no pueda verte.

-Eres un imbécil. Disfruta todo lo que quieras, pero a este paso lo perderás todo.

Hunson no se inmutaba ante las amenazas de David, tampoco hizo movimiento alguno cuando éste cerró la puerta tras de sí con un golpe un poco más fuerte del necesario. Estaba ya bastante acostumbrado a este tipo de disputas.

Simon Petrikov acababa de regresar de un viaje que le habría tomado todas las vacaciones de verano, apenas a tiempo para iniciar el semestre tanto en la preparatoria como en la universidad. Encontró a su prometida Betty, con la que vivía desde unos meses antes de partir, sentada en el sofá de la sala. Apenas se percató de la llegada (un día después de lo esperado) de su novio, dado que mantenía sus ojos puestos en su lectura. Él aprovechó su distracción para cubrirle los ojos por la espalda, a lo cual, la única reacción de Betty fue la de sonreír.

La mujer tomó el separador que tenía a la mano para ponerlo dentro del libro y dejarlo en la mesa de centro, llevó sus manos a las que estaban puestas en sus ojos y las retiró, sin dejar de sujetarlas, para poder dar la media vuelta, de modo que quedara de rodillas sobre el sofá y de frente con el amor de su vida.

-Te extrañé muchísimo.

-Y yo a ti, Simon.

-¿Quieres ir a la mesa? Encontré muchísimas cosas que creo que te gustará ver. -Petrikov era profesor de historia y doctorante en Antropología con especialización en arqueología por la Universidad de Nueva York. Aunque no había sido su deseo partir sin Betty a ese viaje de investigación, ambos eran perfectamente conscientes de la importancia que éste tenía para su tesis de grado.

Betty sólo asintió como respuesta a su petición.

Tomaron asiento uno al lado del otro y sólo se soltaron las manos en el momento que fue absolutamente necesario para que Simon pudiera extraer algunos objetos de su equipaje. Además de arquéologo, era anticuario. Muchas de las cosas que los investigadores no querían conservar para sus universidades, las conservaba. Lo primero que sacó de la maleta era un jarrón envuelto en plástico de burbujas que lo mantenía seguro.

-Este jarrón-decía mientras retiraba la envoltura cuidadosamente con un cúter-fue encontrado en las proximidades de la piramide que fuimos a investigar. Lo curioso es que ni la edificación ni el estilo de este objeto pertenecen a ninguna cultura conocida hasta ahora. ¿Notas los detalles aquí? ¿El trenzado en zigzag?-Groff, quien escuchaba atentamente, afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza.-Bueno, el pigmento se encuentra desgastado, pero tenemos razones para pensar que corresponde a cuatro colores distintos: Rosa, azul, verde y rojo. Una combinación bastante peculiar si tomamos en cuenta que no corresponde a las normas estéticas que conocemos en occidente. Ahora, esto-se agachaba para sacar un segundo objeto (en esta ocasión, un libro) y colocarlo sobre la mesa-parece sacado de una novela de Umberto Eco. Mira los detalles. Los colores no se perdieron porque las pastas están elaboradas con acabado metálico. Lamentablemente-pasaba delicadamente algunas de las páginas-todo el contenido se encuentra en no sólo en una lengua que desconocemos, sino en un sistema de escritura que nadie había visto hasta ahora.

-¿Qué dijeron los lingüístas del equipo?

-Opinan que si encontráramos algo en el libro que nos ayude a averiguar algún aspecto cualquiera de la lengua, entonces podríamos estar frente a un hallazgo tan importante como la piedra Roseta, pero mientras no lo logren, se parece muchísimo más al manuscrito Voynich.

-¿Cómo fue que te dejaron conservar eso?

-No lo hicieron, tengo que llevarlo con Phillip cuando vaya a la universidad. Él es el bibliotecólogo más experimentado que conocemos, puede darnos un diagnóstico sobre el estado de este ejemplar y las mejores recomendaciones para su conservación sin comprometer su integridad. Incluso, si los resultados son optimistas, podríamos pensar en su digitalización.

-Entiendo.

-Sin embargo, esto no es, ni de lejos, lo más interesante de la expedición. Nadie pareció prestar atención a este objeto de aquí y me dejaron traerlo conmigo, pero a mí, francamente, me parece fascinante.

El joven profesor de universidad posó sobre la mesa una corona de oro con lo que parecían ser tres rubíes de dos tamaños distintos.

Para Laura Fields, era casi una ceremonia hacer sus tareas. Nadie nunca pensaría en ella acostada en su cama sosteniendo la laptop en su regazo o en cualquier tipo de caos distinto. Ella mantenía más bien una postura impecable, sentada al escritorio, con los libros abiertos a un lado de la computadora, un par de ventanas abiertas en el navegador, las cuales exploraba ocasionalmente para girarse hacia el cuaderno que mantenía apoyado en la pierna izquierda que mantenía cruzada zobre la derecha. A veces, cuando el trabajo no era demasiado, se tomaba la libertad de poner algo de música de fondo. No era particularmente de su interés terminar sus labores antes, más bien, cuando tenía esa oportunidad, procuraba prolongarlos de modo que tuviera un resultado mucho más cuidadoso. Ésta era una de esas ocasiones.

Si bien Laura distaba bastante de ser un genio o incluso una nerd, sí era una de las estudiantes más prometedoras de su clase, y esa era la reputación que procuraba mantener. Había dejado, como de costumbre, que una lista de reproducción de YouTube corriera libremente mientras trabajaba en el proyecto de biología que debía ser entregado la siguiente semana. Betty Groff era una profesora exigente. Somebody that I used to know, de Gotye, era la canción en turno cuando una notificación de Facebook interrumpió su flujo de trabajo. Alzó la mirada y dirigió el cursor hacia la “x” situada en la esquina superior de la ventana abierta, decidida a ignorar el mensaje y continuar con lo suyo. Entonces llegó otro. “No te atrevas a ignorarme, Fields, te conozco” eran las palabras que se leían en el cuadro de conversación con Patience Smith. Por un momento, sintió una gran necesidad de hacer lo dicho, pero era perfectamente consciente de que su mejor amiga era una persona bastante difícil de molestar y que Laura lo lograba con relativa facilidad cuando la ignoraba. “No pensaba hacerlo” fue la respuesta que le dio, pero ambas sabían de antemano que mentía.

Una nueva notificación llegó en cuestión de segundos, preguntándole a la chica si quisiera ir al centro comercial, propuesta que rechazó de inmediato, a sabiendas de que Patience no dejaría las cosas así tan fácil.

Tras algunos minutos de insistencia, Laura cedió. No era que no disfrutara salir de compras con la única amistad que conservaba desde la infancia, pero tampoco le fascinaba posponer sus responsabilidades escolares. Finalmente se despidió con la promesa de vestirse para salir. Apagó la laptop, cerró los libros, guardó sus apuntes y tomó los Converse blancos que tenía más a la mano. Estaba a punto de atarse las agujetas cuando se detuvo a contemplar sus tenis un momento. “Necesito lavarlos pronto” se dijo a sí misma antes de salir.

-Muy bien, actualízame-dijo la mujer de piel morena mientras tomaba asiento en un sillón de Starbucks, sosteniendo un café en su mano derecha.

-Las últimas noticias dicen que tu compañero favorito finalmente terminó de acostarse con el equipo completo de porristas.

-Qué sujeto tan desagradable. ¿Cómo es que hay chicas ahí afuera que siguen pensando de algún modo que eso es buena idea?

-Uff, créeme que tiene todo un repertorio de artimañas diseñadas exclusivamente para eso.

-No me sorprendería escuchar algún día que descubrieron que el hombre tiene todas las enfermedades venéreas del mundo. Me preocuparía por todas las mujeres con las que ha estado.

-No creo que eso deba ser algo que te quite el sueño.

-No, definitivamente no.-Respondió Laura sin percatarse de lo sospechosas que de repente podían llegar a ser las palabras de su acompañante.-Dejemos de hablar de él, supongo que debe de haber gente muchísimo más interesante en nuestra preparatoria y que por supuesto nosotras mismas tenemos cosas que discutir que no se traten de Hunson Abadeer.

-En eso tienes razón.-Señaló Patience, quien, emocionada, comenzó a buscar algo dentro de su bolso.

-Patie...-dijo Laura al notar el ímpetu con que su amiga removía los objetos dentro de su cartera-dime

por favor que no es lo que estoy pensando.

-¡Oh! ¡Seguro que lo es!

-¡Patience!

-¡Vamos, es divertido!-Colocó finalmente un mazo de tarot sobre la mesa.

-¡No lo es! ¡Ya sabes que quiero estudiar química! ¿Qué clase de científico deja que le lean las cartas?-Era más o menos la misma discusión cada vez que se veían en este escenario. Patience puso los ojos en blanco a la vez que simulaba un “bla bla bla” con una de sus manos mientras su mejor amiga hablaba.

-Muy bien, Laura, detente dos segundos-colocó sus manos al frente como si estuviera parando un auto a punto de atropellar a un cachorrito y no a adolescente hablando.-Te gustan las novelas, ¿cierto? Y sabes perfectamente que, cuando las lees, nada de lo que está ocurriendo es real, pero eso no te impide disfrutarlo. ¿Por qué esto es diferente?

-¡Porque es completamente distinto! ¡Las cartas no tienen poderes mágicos y no hay modo de saber el futuro!

-¡Y Darcy tampoco ama a Elizabeth porque son sólo personajes!

-¡Retráctate!-Espetó la chica levantándose de su asiento, colocando ambas manos sobre la mesa.

-¡Vamos! Que seas capaz de disfrutar Harry Potter no significa que tengas que creer en magia. Además, ustedes las personas de ciencias duras son demasiado cerrados ante otras formas de conocimiento...

-No soy aún una persona “de ciencias duras”-interrumpió marcando unas comillas en el aire.

-Pero piensas como una. Mira, en ciencias sociales existe una disciplina llamada Semiótica, el estudio de los signos. Te sorprendería saber que comenzó con la medicina. Puedes ver la lectura de cartas como un juego de signos. Nada más.

-Muy bien-se rindió,-adelante.

La otra chica, emocionada, por fin pudo desenvolver sus cartas del pañuelo donde se encontraban y barajeó el mazo.

-Haz dos cortes, de modo que queden tres grupos de cartas.-Fields hizo lo propio y Patience prosiguió.-Muy bien, ahora elige uno y haz tu primera pregunta.

Laura se detuvo unos segundos a pensar, sujetando su barbilla con el índice y pulgar. Después de un momento, se mordió el labio y habló.

-Bueno, comenzaré con una pregunta estúpida: ¿voy a tener un novio pronto?


	2. Personas que usan anteojos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras algunos eventos, Laura acentúa su odio hacia Abadeer.

Existía para ella esta sensación extraña de saber que siempre habrá un cristal entre tú y el mundo. Al principio era algo completamente literal y por eso decidió abandonar sus antiguos anteojos para usar lentes de contacto en su lugar. Sin embargo, poco a poco, la idea comenzó a tornarse metafórica; el día que sus padres se divorciaron, se preguntó cuánto tiempo él habría estado ocultando que tenía una aventura. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que la gente mentía. Es decir, uno cree saber que la gente miente hasta que cae en cuenta de que es real, ¿entienden? Nunca había pensado antes en que tal vez había quienes hablaban a sus espaldas como ella lo hiciere antes sobre otras personas, que quizá los secretos que confió en algún momento con gran confidencia podían ser conocidos por alguien más ahora, que no había modo de estar completamente segura de las cosas más sencillas fueran ciertas.

Comenzó a usar lentes a los tres años porque le dijeron a su madre que se acercaba demasiado a la televisión para poder verla. De alguna manera, su vista jamás había estado bien, así que no tenía un modo de saber que lo que le decían que era ver "como la gente normal" era realmente como el resto del mundo veía. Incluso se quejó alguna vez de que la gradución tendría que estar equivocada porque "todo brillaba demasiado". Alguien tuvo que aclararle que era así como se veía el mundo.

No teniendo punto de comparación, Laura tuvo que aprender a confiar.

Parpadeó repetidas veces frente al espejo hasta asegurarse de que el primer lente de contacto se situara adecuadamente en su lugar. Contemplaba a través de las manchas del espejo lo que confíaba que se trataba de una imagen nítida de sí misma. Mantenía el párpado izquierdo cerrado mientras el estuche de sus lentes de contacto permanecía abierto en el lavamanos del baño de mujeres; el contraste entre la imagen que recibía desde un ojo y otro cuando aún no terminaba de colocárselos siempre le producía naúseas.

Era cierto que el proceso era mucho más molesto y difícil al usarlos de este modo, pero los lentes de contacto le generaban la ilusión de que el cristal no se encontraba más ahí. De que eran ella y la realidad sin un velo. A veces le gustaba pensar eso de la gente. Le gustaba ignorar que la gente mintiera y suponer que eran ella y los demás sin un cristal de por medio.

La chica del espejo le devolvía la mirada ahora que había dejado de apoyarse con ambas manos sobre las baldosas y las había llevado una hacia el ojo que hasta hace unos momentos se encontraba cerrado, sujetando firmemente los párpados con el índice y pulgar, mientras con la otra mano dirigía lenta y cuidadosamente la otra lentilla hacia la superficie de su globo ocular.

A su lado, un par de chicas parecían mantener una conversación superflua a la que Laura no prestaba demasiada atención. Apenas y su vista periférica había bastado para distinguir que una de ellas se pasaba un delineador por los labios; Fields estaba a punto de finalmente hacer contacto cuando la alarma contra incendios interrumpió la cotidianidad del baño de mujeres.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que una de las chicas a su derecha saliera en medio del pánico, chocando con ella en el camino y ocasionando que el pequeño objeto que se sujetaba apenas del índice de Laura cayera irremediablemente al piso.

No hubo otra cosa que pudiera hacer entonces más que contemplar el escenario hasta que su cerebro reaccionó de nuevo. La alarma contra incendios estaba sonando y ella tenía que salir del edificio lo antes posible, pero sabía a la perfección que si salía con un lente puesto y el otro no, no llegaría muy lejos, pues terminaría demasiado mareada a mitad del camino.

En el momento en que las voces de pánico en el pasillo comenzaron a alejarse, y cayó en cuenta de que probablemente sería la última en salir del edificio (entiéndase, la primera en quemarse), fue que tuvo que tomar la decisión de abandonar el lente perdido y huir. Tras abrazar su mochila, corrió disparada hacia la puerta, encontrándose con el corredor principal que la llevaría hacia la salida de la escuela. No tardó demasiado en caer. Sus antebrazos sujetando su cuerpo habían sido lo único que detuvo el inminente golpe de su nariz contra el piso. Como si la situación de estar atrapada en un edificio que pronto se envolvería en llamas no fuera ya lo suficientemente mala, el segundo efecto, después del mareo, por no utilizar ambos lentes de contacto, se hizo presente: la invadió un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Se las arregló como le fue posible para levantarse de nuevo y siguió su carrera contra el fuego torpemente, con toda la dignidad que le fue posible. Entonces pasó por segunda vez. Ahora cayó sobre sus rodillas y las palmas de sus manos.

La tercera vez se sintió aun más patética que las anteriores. Resbalaba por los casilleros contra los que acababa de chocar, tratando de mantener dentro el grito de desesperación que se le estaba acumulando en la garganta. Las lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar cuando se enfrentaba a la idea de que estaba a punto de morir por no ser capaz de abandonar la escuela por más que lo intentara.

Excepto porque no iba a morir.

-Señorita Fields.-La voz del director de la preparatoria interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Estoy muerta? ¿Esto es el cielo?-Articuló sorprendida de no haber sentido el fuego ahogándola. Una pequeña risa escapó de la boca del director.

-Para nuestra buena suerte, usted contará con bastantes años más de vida. ¿Puedo preguntar-dijo mientras le extendía la mano-por qué no está afuera con sus compañeros?

-Mis lentes de contacto-señaló sus ojos tras haberse levantado.-Sólo alcancé a ponerme uno antes de que sonara la alarma. Tiré el otro accidentalmente.

-Entiendo. ¿Tiene algún repuesto entre sus cosas?-Ella sólo negó con la cabeza. El bullicio de los estudiantes entrando de nuevo al lugar inundó los oídos de Laura.

-¿Por qué todos están entrando de nuevo?

-Resulta que a alguno de sus compañeros le pareció divertido activar la alarma contra incendios sin que hubiera ninguna amenaza.

Laura se quedó callada, pasmada, el suficiente tiempo como para que Patience interrumpiera la conversación.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Me tenías preocupada!

-Perdí uno de mis lentes de contacto y me mareé demasiado antes de alcanzar la salida.-El director ahora carraspeó para llamar la atención de ambas.

-En vista del altercado, queda usted dispensada de las asistencias el resto de las clases. Y usted-se giró hacia Patience-hágame el favor de llevar a la señorita Fields a su casa donde pueda ponerse un remplazo de sus lentes. Siempre y cuando llegue segura, tampoco es necesario que atienda sus asistencias el día de hoy. Compermiso.- Dicho esto último, se retiró.

¿Han escuchado hablar de que la mente humana es incapaz de concentrarse en más de dos cosas a la vez? Simon Petrikov era la excepción a la regla. Aunque claro que la respuesta solía variar según a quién le preguntaras. Por supuesto, si la persona cuestionada era él, te contestaría, sin pensarlo dos veces, que, efectivamente, era el caso. Si le preguntabas a Betty... Bueno, digamos que él era más bien una de esas personas sumamente torpes que no se percataban de lo que ocurría a su alrededor hasta que la realidad se estrellaba contra su nariz. Literalmente.

El hombre se encontraba en el supermercado consiguiendo las cosas que necesitaba para celebrar con su prometida los tres años que llevaban ya saliendo. Apenas apoyaba el antebrazo en la barra del carrito para poder dirigirlo entre los pasillos y mantenía la vista fija en la lista de ingredientes para la cena que pretendía preparar, a la vez que vocalizaba por lo bajo cuando leía. No fue una sorpresa para nadie que lo hubiera visto que colisionara contra otro de los clientes de la tienda.

Afortunadamente para las dos partes involucradas, el accidente no resultó tan caótico como pudo haber sido. Él reacomodaba sus anteojos en el puente de su nariz con el dedo índice mientras ella permanecía boca arriba en el piso del pasillo de cereales.

-¡Lo siento muchísimo!-se apresuró a ofrecer su mano a la víctima de sus distracciones. No prestó mucha atención a la inusualmente baja temperatura que sintió al contacto de ella. -¿Te lastimaste?

-Sólo un poco la espalda, por suerte no me golpeé la nuca.-La chica terminaba de levantarse y colocarse las gafas nuevamente cuando encontró de quién se trataba el culpable-¡Profesor Petrikov!

-¡Patience!

La adolescente se quedó unos segundos pasmada. Había un aura en Petrikov que le parecía bastante llamativo el día de hoy, el aire alrededor de él se impregnaba con una sensación que se le antojaba... ¿familiar? Decidió desechar esos pensamientos y continuar con la conversación en cuanto se dio cuenta de que había pasado demasiado tiempo ensimismada.

-¿Qué hace por estos rumbos? No esperaba encontrarlo aquí.-Preguntó más por cortesía que por interés.

-Oh... sólo vine a hacer unas compras, nada importante. Escuché que hubo algunos problemas con tu amiga...-se detuvo un momento tratando de recordar su nombre-¿Laura? ¿Cómo se encuentra ella?

-Está mejor, gracias. Se mareó un poco tratando de salir de la escuela porque perdió uno de sus lentes de contacto. La llevé a casa y venía, de hecho, por algunas pastillas para su dolor de cabeza.-Dijo mientras alzaba la caja que sosteía en la mano, para enfatizar su punto.

-Es un alivio.-Respondió torpemente, sin estar muy seguro de cómo se cortaría una conversación más bien fática en un encuentro fortuito con una estudiante.-Creo que...-prosiguió-debo continuar con esto.

Patience sólo asintió.

No tardó mucho más en hacer las compras. Se hallaba ahora en casa, tratando de no arruinar los dos filetes que necesitaba para su cita de esta noche. Guardaba también bastante cuidado en evitar que la crema de espinacas se quemara y cuidaba de vez en cuando el tostado de las rebanadas de baguette que había metido al horno hace algunos minutos. Según sus cálculos, serían sólo quince minutos más antes de que Groff llegara de la universidad (ambos trabajaban en la preparatoria por las mañanas y en la facultad por las tardes como investigadores, los jueves eran los días libres de Simon) y la comida se encontraba casi lista. Bajó la flama de algunas de las cosas, apagó de plano la crema, y procedió a colocar un mantel sobre la mesa y encender las velas que iluminarían el salón.

Ella, por supuesto, no tenía idea de lo que él estaba planeando, apenas y recordaba los aniversarios; Betty era una mujer ocupada. No vaya el lector a pensar que desatendía su relación con Simon o que no lo quería lo suficiente como para recordar las fechas. Esa mujer sería capaz de dar todo por Petrikov. En serio, todo. Él lo sabía perfectamente y jamás pediría que esa disposición de su parte fuera efectiva, le bastaba con lo que ella le daba aquí y ahora. Por eso nunca se puso por demás exigente cuando de reciprocidad se trataba. Él era detallista, ella no, ¿qué más daba?

Apenas terminaba de servir la entrada de su cena cuando el ruido de unas llaves anunció la presencia de la mujer que estaba esperando. Ella lo encontró con las manos en la masa: sostenía un cucharón con la derecha y una olla con la izquierda. Simon sonrió torpemente ante la escena en que fue atrapado con un mandil puesto a mitad de la preparación de la mesa.

-Simon... no tenías que...

-Oh, claro que sí.-La interrumpió una vez que salía de la cocina donde había depositado la evidencia de toda la preparación de las cosas.-Todo sea por mi princesa.

Tras saludarla con un beso, recorrió la silla que señaló con un gesto de su mano para indicarle que se sentara, instrucción que ella, alegremente, siguió.

Esta vez él vestía ligeramente más desaliñado de lo normal. Cambió su estereotípico saco de profesor universitario por un chaleco de rombos y dobló sus mangas hasta los codos. Aunque su aspecto fuera un poco más informal, era imposible para Petrikov no dar un ligero aire de nerd ante el resto del mundo.

-¿Qué tal estuvo hoy el trabajo en el laboratorio?

-Agotador, como siempre. ¿Cómo preparaste esta crema?

-Es una receta muy sencilla, en realidad-respondió mientras daba una cucharada a la propia.—Calientas espinacas con queso cottage hasta que se integre. Puedes sazonar con un poco de cebolla en polvo. ¿Qué tal sigues con la investigación sobre las microalgas?

-Pues está deliciosa. Sobre las microalgas, ya sabes, seguimos un poco con las propiedades farmacológicas de la espirulina, pero estamos un poco trabados en eso. ¿Qué te han dicho del libro misterioso con el que llegaste hace dos semanas a casa?

-Oh... ese libro. Dicen que, por lo menos el título, es una palabra en una lengua antigua que tendría que leerse como "enchiridión". Aunque no han logrado encotrar pistas suficientes para descrifrar el contenido. A pesar de que parece que está todo en la misma lengua, son muy pocos los expertos que hay de ésta en el mundo y todo indica que, incluso si pudieran traducirlo, hay bastantes referencias mitológicas en él.

-Eso quiere decir que sería...-Dejó la oración al aire esperando que su prometido la completara.

-Un libro de magia.

-Bien, pues es tu campo.

-Yeap,-contestó agregando una "p" al final.-No se tenían planes de que yo me involucrara más en esto, pero Parker, mi director de la tesis, cree que sería un gran aporte a mi línea de investigación.-Petrikov era especialista en la importancia del objeto en el pensamiento mágico a través de las épocas.

-¿Y te ofrecieron participar?

-Me ofrecieron posponer un par de meses la redacción de mi tesis para concentrarme en esto.

-Bueno, suena bastante bien. Creo que, mientras sigas teniendo trabajo de investigación y no represente ninguna obstrucción en la academia, no debería haber ningún problema con retrasar tu título un poco más.

Simon levantó la vajilla y Betty tomaba una parte de la tela de su ropa para limpiar los lentes que se habían empañado con el calor del primer plato. El profesor regresó con una botella de vino bajo el brazo y dos platos con filetes servidos para el segundo tiempo.

Ella miraba cómo maniobraba para descorchar la botella y contemplaba el esfuerzo que el hombre de su vida ponía en cada pequeño detalle. Cada gesto que hacía cuando una tarea le daba problemas se le antojaba adorable. Pensaba al mirarlo en la felicidad inmensa que le suponía saber que la semana entrante anunciarían su compromiso a sus respectivas familias y que estarían casados antes del próximo verano.

Sí. Definitivamente esta sería una vida que valdría la pena vivir.

Laura introdujo dos aspirinas a su boca y dio un sorbo al vaso de agua que Patience le había extendido. Acto seguido, se dejo caer de espaldas sobre la cama de su habitación. Aunque el dolor de cabeza se relajara un poco con el medicamento, ella era bastante consciente de que no había otra forma de eliminarlo por completo más que una noche entera con sus respectivas ocho horas de sueño bien tomadas. Eran las cinco de la tarde, empero, y dormir a esta hora supondría no sólo una imposibilidad, sino que, de lograrse, resultaría contraproducente. No pensaba hacer su tarea y su mejor amiga estaba al tanto de esto.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Algo. ¿Hubo noticias de quién hizo sonar la campana contra incendios?

-Aún no-la voz de la chica se escuchaba ligeramente mitigada por el pastelillo que comía al hablar.

-Sea quien sea, voy a odiarlo muchísimo de ahora en adelante.

-¡Vamos! Necesitamos que pienses, por favor, en otra cosa.-Laura levantó ligeramente la cabeza para mirar a Patience y alzó, dubitativa, una ceja.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

-¿Recuerdas lo que el tarot te dijo hace dos semanas?

-¡No empieces!

-¡Dime que no quieres saber quién será ese novio que tendrás!

-No quiero saberlo porque no va a pasar, y si pasara, sólo sería una coincidencia. Ya te he dicho antes que las cartas no tienen poderes mágicos de predicción.

-No te tomes la vida tan en serio. Esto es divertido-insistió.

-¡Patience!-La chica comenzaba a barajear las cartas sobre la cama.-Guarda ese tarot. No estoy de humor.

-¡Argh!-Gruñó en respuesta.-¿Baraja española?-Laura hizo una mueca.-¡Es una lectura mucho más sencilla!

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Pero que sea rápido!

Cuatro cartas. Dos arriba, una al centro y dos abajo. La pregunta de Fields era muy sencilla: sólo necesitaba pistas sobre quién sería su supuesto novio futuro. No más.

Unos cuantos movimientos y las cartas ya se encontraban todas boca arriba. Llamaba la atención de Patience la presencia de un rey de oros.

-Muy bien, de acuerdo con esto...-sostenía su barbilla con el índice y pulgar. Súbitamente, levantó la mirada y Laura no pudo evitar notar una suerte de acusación a través de los cristales de sus anteojos.

-¿Qué?-Inquirió ante la mirada inquisidora de su interlocutora.

-Necesitas cuidarte.

-¿Va a ser un idiota? Porque en ese caso toda advertencia es bien recibida.

-No. Me refiero a cuidarte... tú sabes. Cuidarte.

-Creo que no te entiendo-dijo un poco confundida. Su amiga sólo se limitó a señalar una de las cartas, la que se encontraba en la posición inferior, más específicamente. Se trataba de un tres de copas.-Pat, no sé con quién crees que hablas, pero definitivamente yo no tengo idea de qué demonios puede significar un tres de copas.

-Embarazo. Cuando esta carta aparece, es casi 100% seguro.

Laura tuvo que esforzarse mucho para no estallar en risa cuando lo escuchó. Obvio fracasó estrepitosamente y al cabo de unos segundos, tras calmarse, se limpiaba las lágrimas en los ojos que le provocaba.

-¿Es en serio?

-¡Claro que es en serio!

-¡Pat!¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? ¿De verdad crees que eso podría pasarme? ¿A mí? A mi parecer, esto sólo corrobora que ese juego de cartas tuyo no es más que una farsa. Pero terminemos con esto, ¿qué más dice?

-Nada particularmente alarmante, además, claro, de la advertencia del embarazo que quieres ignorar. Es interesante que señala que se trata de un hombre poderoso, ¿sabes? ¿Acaso tienes algún profesor en la mira?

-Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?

-No se me ocurre qué más puede ser. Aunque as de copas habla sí, de un amor intenso, esta otra-señalaba un dos de espadas-habla de algo más que no me termina de quedar muy claro de qué se trata. Parece... ¿maldad?

-¿Podemos ya admitir que nada de esto tiene sentido?

Laura no tenía modo de saber cuánto lo tenía.


End file.
